


Flung out of Space

by rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oil, Revelations, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the car scene in gmm #850, Rhett and Link get a bit too close to kissing. Close-to-kissing is not kissing, but there’s time to fix that.</p><p>— inspired by the skit in #850, title inspired by a quote from The Price of Salt/Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jessie never wears her make-up like this. Sure, Link in a long wig, mascara and a dress does serve to bring something to consciousness - something regarding Rhett having a  _type_ \- but his best friend looks nothing like his wife, even if certain shared features  _are_ there: the dark hair, the wide smile, him being shorter than Rhett…

It may be a strange place for Rhett’s mind to wander to, but he doesn’t think any of his thoughts could be righteously called strange in a situation like this. Not even the thought that Link’s behind looks good in that dress as he walks away from the car, frenziedly looking for Jen to fix his make-up. Not when Rhett’s sitting in that car - in the studio, playing a twenty-something year old guy called Angelo for a sketch prompted by a fan asking what he should do if he accidentally farted at a party.

Back to Link’s behind, though, Rhett can’t shake the thought that Link’s narrow hips and round bottom could pass for a woman’s. Well, Rhett thinks,  _it must be able to pass as womanly if he finds it attractive, right?_

He shakes the thought out of his head entirely when Link disappears from sight, and looks around the car and out through the windows around the studio, where members of the crew walk around leisuredly, most likely conversing about the sketch.  
  
It’s been a good day. It didn’t take them long to get everything right, and they only have one last thing left to film - the almost-kiss. 

Rhett patiently waits for Link in the car.   
And then he waits some more.  
  
Having opened the car door after some members of the crew came over to speak to him, some asking about Link’s whereabouts, he’s now contemplating getting out to look for Link. In reality, it hasn’t been long, maybe not even ten minutes, but Rhett really wants to get to filming that last scene, a thing which is impossible to do without Link.   
  
It’s not until gasping Jen jogs over to the car that he thinks something might not be right.   
  
“Hey,” Jen says, panting, “Where’s Link? Sorry, I was… Whew,” she takes a deep breath, trying to calm down after evidently having ran.

“Uh,” Rhett’s brow scrunches up in confusion, “Thought he was with you. Said he was gonna look for you ‘cause you said you needed to fix his make-up or somethin’…”

“Yeah,” Jen says, leaning against the car door, and suddenly goes off on a rambling, patronisingly fond, rant: “He keeps licking and biting his lips in between takes. And he keeps screwing up his hair, but that’s not that much of a problem, since he can fix that himself, or you do it for him. But when you swept his bangs out of his eyes just now he ate half his lipstick off when he bit his bottom lip, and I told him I’d just touch it up a bit, and then I ran upstairs for some make-up wipes, and now he’s gone-”  
  
Rhett turns a bit more in his seat, determined. “I’ll go and find him. I really wanna wrap this up as soon as possible,” he says as Jen steps away from the car so he could get out, which he then does.  
  
“Thanks,” Jen says, already on her way to somewhere else.

Rhett looks all around the studio space downstairs, asks a few people if they’ve seen him, but he can’t find Link.   
  
He has an idea to where he might be, though. He decides to follow his instinct and when he goes up to check in their dressing room, there Link is, leaning over the counter in front of the big mirror. Link’s got his glasses back on and his wig is off. The dress he’s wearing stretched taut over his ass as he leans forward and it’s riding up a little, askew as if it’s distressed itself. 

“Hey,” Rhett says softly, closing the door behind himself, averting his eyes from Link. He hears Link grumble something unintelligible back at him and it forces him to look back up, and before he knows it his legs are carrying him over to stand behind Link and see what he’s doing.  
  
Once he’s close enough to see, he realises that Link is desperately trying to fix his lipstick himself. His fluffy hair is sticking up messily, most likely left that way when he pulled the wig off, but Link doesn’t seem to care. He drags the rouge along his bottom lip with a trembling, gentle hand, and once he’s done, he realises he’s over-applied it. The glossy red colour is smudged in the corner of his lip, and he whimpers in frustration before straightening up in front of the mirror and searching for Rhett’s gaze in the reflection.   
  
“Lipstick was not meant for me, man,” Link says with a resigned sigh, and gives Rhett an apologetic, lopsided smile. Rhett, who has been staring in wonder at how  _pretty_ the other man looks, is too embarrassed to say it, but he couldn’t disagree more. The lipstick, even messily applied, looks amazing on Link’s full lips.   
The entire make-up look, really, isn’t a glaring, mismatched disarray that would poke fun at men wearing make-up by showing how unnatural it looks on them. Far from it, actually. Link’s eyes are lined in black and a soft, dusty pink, his lips a bold but beautiful colour, and it suits him. Without the wig and with the glasses on his nose, it’s even more obvious that this is Link and not a character he’s playing, and Link looks  _good._

“Let me help,” Rhett offers before he can think about it too much.  
  
Link’s eyebrows rise minutely as he looks at Rhett’s reflection.  
  
The way that the mirror’s lit up doesn’t leave any space for even a prayer that Link hasn’t seen his blush, but Rhett still hopes Link hasn’t noticed it. ‘Cause it’s weird even if it means nothing - probably just secondhand embarrassment from seeing Link dressed as a girl.  
  
Rhett reaches around him to take the lipstick out of Link’s hand, gently taking it from between his fingers, his arm pressing against Link’s down its entire length. When Link turns around, almost in his arms, only then does Rhett notice how close they’re actually standing.  
  
Link looks up at him and cracks a wide smile before laughing. Before Rhett has a chance to ask what’s funny, Link’s looking down to hide his face a little. When he looks back up into Rhett’s eyes, he gives him a demure smile, momentarily slipping back into character as he says, in a high-pitched voice:   
  


“Didn’t know my triple-nobel-prize-nominated date was also good with make-up,” Link says, batting his eyelashes, still looking as if he’s trying not to giggle.  
  
Rhett laughs, shaking his head a little, before lowering the pitch of his voice comically, “Oh, I am. And more,” he says.  
  
Link raises an eyebrow at him. “More?” he asks, voice still high-pitched.  
  
“I also do hair,” Rhett says, voice still that deep rumble. He reaches up with his free hand to push some of Link’s hair back from his forehead. “But yours is perfect, babe,” he adds, for comedic effect.  
  
Link smiles at him, tiling his head to the side in a way he hopes a girl flirting would. “Yeah?” he asks softly.  
  
“Yeah,” Rhett says with a grin, “Now, let me fix this for you…”  
  
Link tilts his face up a little and parts his lips slightly, leaning against the counter for balance. Rhett steps a bit closer, closing him in, bringing his left hand up to gently hold Link’s chin as he dabs the lipstick on with his right.

Link goes completely still under his touch, looking down, his long lashes fluttering prettily underneath his glasses. Rhett never wants to stop looking at him.

  
Once he thinks he’s applied as much lipstick as he thinks necessary, Rhett  places the lipstick down on the counter and brings his right hand up again. When he presses his thumb to the corner of Link’s bottom lip to try and wipe the excessive lipstick off, Link looks up at him. The sight of Link’s bright blue, captivating eyes nearly knocks the breath out of him.

Link’s gaze slides back down to Rhett’s thumb, and Rhett is unmoving as he looks at Link tilt his head so slightly Rhett doesn’t think he saw right. For a moment it looked as if Link was going to kiss the pad of Rhett’s thumb, maybe take the finger between his lips -

Rhett’s hand is trembling a little as he draws it back. He looks at his thumb and the little trail of red left on it from when he wiped the lipstick off, and before he can think of it he decides to get rid of the stain by bringing his thumb up to his own lips so he could lick it off.  
  
Link, having followed Rhett’s hand with his gaze, gasps a little when he sees him do it, and his mouth falls open.  
  
Rhett seems to finally realise what he’s done when he sees Link’s stunned expression, but he’s quick to try and find a solution to shove whatever just happened under the rug. 

With his voice lowered again, back in character, he asks Link: “Did you mess up your lipstick when you fell from heaven?”  
  
It forces a snort out of Link, and then he’s full-on giggling. His laughter, contagious as always, makes Rhett laugh as well, and they laugh until they can’t discern whether they’re laughing at Rhett’s butchered pick-up line, or however they were acting just moments before.

Link places a hand on Rhett’s chest, eyes closed as he laughs, leaning forward a little. Rhett leans in as he laughs as well.  
  
Link replies once the laughter has died down. “Yeah. Wish I had you to catch me.” 

“Hmm. And save you with a kiss,” Rhett says.

Neither of them are doing the voices anymore.

Link licks his bottom lip, but thankfully, the lipstick remains intact for now. 

“We should go,” Link says quietly, still smiling. “Thank you for the…” he trails off, moving his hand away from Rhett’s chest to point to his own lips. 

Rhett clears his throat a little. “Yeah, no - no problem.”

Link smiles at him again before turning around to take the wig. He’s beautiful, Rhett thinks. Rhett turns around to lean against the counter in a way Link has moments before, looking at Link as he puts the wig back on and leaves the glasses on the counter.   
  
They walk back downstairs in silence, Link laughing a little when Rhett jogs in front of him to open all the doors for him like a proper gentleman. He even walks around the car to open that door for him, and Link gives him a seemingly amused smile as he mouths a “thank you”. 

Once they are seated in their respective seats and the crew are just about ready to keep filming, Link touches Rhett’s upper arm to get his attention.   
  
“I was thinking we could, uh,” he says, stopping to drop his hand from Rhett’s arm. “When we kiss, or, almost kiss,” he mutters, averting his eyes, “We could just lean in as far as we think we need to make it look real, and then just keep going-”  
  
Rhett’s eyes widen for a second and Link blushes, looking mortified, frantically going on: “And then we move our heads to the side in the last moment, like, I can go right and you can go left.”  
  
Rhett nods. “Sure, uh. Sounds good.”  
  
Link smiles, looking relieved, and looks in front of himself again as they wait. They don’t have to wait for long. Soon the cameras are rolling, and if Rhett is nervous, he doesn’t show it. He has nothing to be anxious about; Link has no lines and Rhett’s only line before they lean in to kiss is _“Yes.”_. It will go fine.

And it does. It all goes smoothly as they switch to their characters almost unthinkingly. The display of his character’s desire for Link’s character is not a hard thing for Rhett to demonstrate, surprisingly, it feels almost natural.

When they lean in for the kiss, though, they let themselves move a bit too close to each other. As they tilt their heads to the side to avoid kissing, Link’s lips graze the skin underneath Rhett’s lips momentarily, and his nose touches Rhett’s cheek. Rhett finds himself close to Link’s wig, hidden from the camera by Link’s face, his face slightly turned toward Link’s own cheek.   
  
Link’s hand is on the lapel of Rhett’s jacket, and he’s still gripping it, breathing softly, unmoving as Rhett stirs behind him. He turns his head just in time to see Rhett wipe the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. Both of them lean back a little, and when they’re far enough to lock eyes, Rhett thinks he can, in Link’s, still see a bit of that desire they were acting out a moment ago. 

Link moves away almost reluctantly, letting go of Rhett’s jacket, his hand sliding down the lapel slowly. Rhett gulps and moves as well, sitting back in his seat, looking ahead of himself.  
  
“Dude, perfect!” someone from outside the car shouts, and then a happy-looking Alex strolls over to the car. 

“We think we got it,” he says once he’s opened the door to Link’s side of the car. “Casey even has a moment for where she’d cut, and it legit looks like you are about to kiss. So I don’t think you’ll have to go through all the awkwardness again.”  
  
“Yeah,” Link replies with a smile, climbing out of the car, “I hope so.”  
  
Rhett opens his door as well and follows the two men out to where most of the crew is huddled around a laptop.

As they walk, Alex still enthusiastically talking about how funny the sketch is, Rhett lags a bit behind them, his eyes never leaving Link. If the date were real, he thinks, he would have been lucky to be kissed by Link.   
Link’s beautiful. Rhett has to admit that if he were in Angelo’s place and was allowed to think about Link in such a way, he would say he liked what he saw. What he can see now, as he walks behind Link, are broad shoulders and strong arms, a lean body underneath a tight-fitting dress, slender calves, the gait of a man. And it’s Link. His best friend for the longest time, the funniest and kindest man he knows.   
There’s a lot that’s non-feminine about Link, but there’s nothing non-attractive about him. It’s a thought which surprises Rhett, but once he’s brought it about and accepted it, he can’t deny its veracity. 

Once they find their place among the people standing, Casey plays the clip back for them to see.   
  
It’s perfect. It’s perfect because it looks  _real._ Rhett’s eyes are glued to the screen, but he is afraid to look at the real Link, because the only two people who could feel awkward about this are the two of them. While Rhett feels something that is a certain shade of awkward, he fears that Link might be straight-up uncomfortable. Might not like the idea of the sketch as much once he’s seen it realised - Rhett doesn’t know, but all sorts of panicky thoughts fill his mind. He can’t even hear Link laugh among the resounding laughter and cheering of the crew. But when he gives in and looks around for Link, he realises why he couldn’t hear him. Link’s not even there. 

Rhett’s halfway to the dressing room before he can even think about it. He walks the rest of the way briskly and opens the door without knocking, and it might be a good thing that he hasn’t knocked, because if he had done it, there would’ve been no one in the room to hear it. 

He enters the room anyway and slowly crosses the distance to the mirror on the wall. He leans in to look at his reflection, his cheeks red and his jacket slightly scrunched up in that one place. His lips are still buzzing from where Link’s own almost touched them. He takes his jacket as well as hat and wig off and brings his fingers up to run them along the spot where Link had inadvertently kissed him. He notices there’s still some lipstick caught in his beard and is about to wipe it off when he hears someone close the door behind him, and because of the mirror he doesn’t even need to turn around to see that it’s Link. Rhett turns around to face him anyway, the real Link always a better thing than any image of him. 

Wherever Link was, Rhett doesn’t think he was applying more blush to his cheeks, but they are a shade darker. Link’s still incredibly pretty. 

“Hey,” says Link, walking over to the mirror.   
  
“Hey,” Rhett says softly, looking him up and down. When he looks back up at Link’s face, he can see Link looking at him curiously, and blushes a little himself. Seems like Link’s caught him checking him out - or, well, just still marvelling at how well Link manages to pull the girl thing off.

Link walks over to stand beside him, and Rhett sees that in his hands he holds an unopened pack of make-up removing wipes.   
  
Rhett looks over his shoulder at Link as he leans forward to look at himself in the mirror. He puts his glasses on, touching the corner of his lips which was earlier almost met with Rhett’s bottom lip, where the lipstick is smudged. Rhett’s mesmerised by the sight, and his stomach twists up in a pleasant way when he remembers the feeling of Link’s lips so close to his own, the prospect of Link leaving more lipstick marks on his skin thrilling.

Rhett feels like he has to do something about it. When he meets his eyes in the mirror, Link gives him a shy smile, biting his bottom lip. Rhett’s not sure if it’s deliberate, but the sight is incredibly inviting.  
  
Knowing Link would be able to see it in the mirror, he lets his gaze wander down Link’s back and over the curve of his ass. When he flicks his gaze up to Link’s eyes in the mirror, he sees that his own eyes are exactly what Link’s looking at. 

Link averts his gaze hastily but then looks back up for a moment. Both men stand there, unmoving, unsure. Link is the first to move, but he takes a safer route than Rhett would like, so Rhett is the one to make the first move after all.  
  
When Link goes to reach for the wet wipes, Rhett stops him, reaching over in front of him to take his left hand and spin him around before pinning him against the counter.   
  
Link is breathing heavily, his face and neck visibly flushed, his gaze moving between Rhett’s eyes and his lips.  
  
Rhett leans in for a bit, almost touching Link’s nose with his own, his eyes closing for a moment. He’s hesitant, though, and he leans back an inch and thinks about saying something, but then he looks up at Link’s forehead and reaches up to take the wig off, messing Link’s hair up as he does.

When he drops the wig somewhere to the side, he runs his hand up Link’s broad, exposed shoulder and his neck, and then places it on his cheek.  
  
“Go on,” Link says, tilting his head to the side enticingly, leaning in and using the hand Rhett’s not holding to pull him in closer by the waist.   
  
It’s all Rhett needs to finally close the distance between them.   
  
The kiss starts out slow, their lips moving together tenderly as they press closer to each other. Rhett lets go of Link’s hand so he could grab his waist, and Link brings both of his hands up to Rhett’s shoulders, holding on as he pushes himself up to kiss Rhett harder.   
  
Rhett is the first to open his mouth and gently lick the seam of Link’s own, but Link quickly mirrors the action, and soon the kisses are open-mouthed, deeper and impassioned. 

When they find a way for their tongues to move together perfectly and practise it for a bit, when Link thinks he’s going dizzy from the kisses, he starts to kiss down Rhett’s neck and in the vee of his shirt, leaving bright lipstick prints.

It drives Rhett crazy. When Link gives a gentle bite to his neck before kissing back up the underside of his jaw, Rhett tilts his head down to capture his lips with his own again. As he kisses him, revelling in the small sounds Link is letting out, his hands wander down to Link’s bottom. He discovers that it feels even better than it looked, and when he squeezes it Link gives a quiet moan before breaking the kiss to gasp for air. 

Rhett takes the moment that they’re not kissing to place his hands lower on Link’s behind, on the backs of his thighs, and he lifts him up to sit on the counter, keeping his strong hands on Link’s hips.  
  
Link spreads his legs and pulls Rhett in immediately, his dress riding up to allow it. 

  
They kiss again, and Rhett runs his hands up Link’s sides to place them on his chest. Link brings his own hands up, tangling them in Rhett’s hair. When they break apart for air, Rhett leans in to prop his chin up on Link’s shoulder, and accidentally looks into the mirror behind Link.   
  
The sight is wonderful - his hands on Link, lipstick smudged on and around his lips, Link’s ass beautifully propped up on the counter. 

Link must notice that he’s looking at something, because he turns around a little to look as well, and when he meets Rhett’s eyes in the mirror he smiles shyly. There’s still a bit of lipstick left on his lips, but most of it’s gone.

“I really like that colour on you,” Rhett says, breathless.   
  
Link kisses his cheek and smiles, eyes half-closed. “I think I like it better on you.”

  
When Link moves a little after kissing his cheek, Rhett can see all the lipstick prints on his neck and lower, and he has to kiss Link again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pliant under Rhett's hands, Link giggles as he's kissed vigorously, presses closer when he's pulled in, and touches just as enthusiastically as he is touched. He pulls Rhett's black t-shirt up to expose his belly button and gain access to the slightly tanned stripe of skin around it.

Link tugs the t-shirt up more, and Rhett finally takes his cue and tugs the it up the rest of the way, over his head. 

Link runs his open palms up the now exposed plane of Rhett's chest, leaning down to kiss the skin he was prevented from kissing by the shirt. He keeps one hand on Rhett's waist while the other one travels down to the front of his jeans. When Link rubs the bulge gently, squeezing a little, Rhett bucks his hips forward, bringing a hand up to tangle it in Link's hair.   
  


"God, Link..." Rhett's face feels hot. His neck feels hot, his chest feels hot. He could burn with the pleasure. Link kisses a trail up his chest, smudging what's left of the red lipstick all over him, before leaning up to claim his lips again. 

They kiss, Link immediately opening his mouth to lick at the seam of Rhett's lips, which part for him almost instantly. When Link backs up a bit, there's a sound from Rhett which sounds almost like a whine. Rhett presses forward to kiss him some more, but Link evades it, unable not to smirk. 

Rhett is, for a moment, disappointed, but when he sees the look in Link's eyes, he knows that the man has something else in mind, something better.   
  


"Go lock the door," Link says and presses that long awaited kiss to Rhett’s lips. Rhett's stomach flips at the words and the sensual way Link's lips move against his own. His cock twitches under Link's hand as the supposed meaning of the order registers in his mind: behind locked doors, he will get to fuck Link.    
  


Rhett extracts himself from the other man's arms quickly and scrambles for the door, looking over his shoulder at Link. When he's locked the door, he turns, but before he can go back to reclaim his place in Link's arms, he notices Link moving.

Rhett stops, transfixed as he watches Link pull his dress up ever so slightly, just enough to pinch one corner of his briefs and pull them down under the dress. He does it slowly, not revealing anything as he slides them down his long legs, save for the hard line that tents the front of the tight dress more prominently now that his cock is a bit less constrained.   
  


"C'mere," Link mumbles, spreading his legs a bit as he leans back against the counter. Readjusting himself like that must feel good, because when he does, Link exhales in relief, closing his eyes. Rhett doesn’t think he’s seen anything hotter in his life.

It's not as if Link thinks the dress makes him look sexy: it's as if he  _ knows _ it.   
  


Rhett walks over to him, the way his own jeans rub him almost painful. He embraces Link as soon as he's close enough, pushing him up against the counter. He ruts against him, Link instantly meeting every one of his thrusts with a thrust of his own hips. He takes Rhett's hands and leads them down under the hem of his dress, arching his back toward Rhett, moaning when he feels Rhett's hands between his legs. Rhett touches him tentatively, ghosting his fingers over the soft skin of Link's thighs, carefully finding and cupping his cock.    
He wraps his hand around it more deliberately and looks up at Link's face - his eyes closed and his lips parted. He chances a look at the mirror behind Link, suddenly getting all sorts of ideas, thinking of being able to see Link from both the front and the back as he fucks him. When Link opens his eyes, he notices Rhett looking and turns to the side to glance over his shoulder as well. He kisses Rhett before wiggling out of his grasp so he could turn around, his back now to Rhett, the mirror now directly in front of him. He wants to look too, wants to watch Rhett fucking him, wants to watch himself being fucked.    
  


Both of them can barely keep their eyes away from the monitor when they film, always curious of how they look together. To see how they fit together while doing what they are about to is not something they'd ever thought they would get to experience.

Rhett pushes Link against the counter again, his hands coming up to Link's waist. Link reaches around him and tugs at the front of his jeans, managing to undo the top button but giving up struggling with the zipper to let Rhett pull it down himself. With Link's help, he pushes his jeans and boxers down just as much as it's needed. When his cock springs free, Link's hand is immediately on it. He’s curious and seemingly awed, but still demure, gentle. He keeps it in his palm as if he’s weighing it, looking at it with slightly widened eyes.   
  


"Goodness, Rhett..." Link mumbles, slowly running his fingers up and down his length, "So big..."

****

Rhett exhales slowly, biting his lip as he watches Link go down and lean his head against the arm he has propped up on the counter, arching his back a little, looking at his hand as it continues to work on Rhett.

****

Rhett brings one of his hands up to run it appreciatively over Link’s arched back and his ass, which is sticking up in the air invitingly. He pushes his palm up the skirt of the dress and kneads the soft skin there, and Link pushes back a bit to meet the touch, but continues to bring Rhett off with his hand.    
  
“Fuck…” Rhett moans when Link twists his hand in a particularly pleasant way.    
  
“You like that?” Link asks, voice breathy.   
  
All Rhett can do is bite his lip and nod as he moans, and Link does it again.   
  
“You wanna fuck me?” Link asks boldly, looking up at him.   
  
“Gosh, Link-” Rhett moans, and Link continues idly touching him. Rhett inhales slowly, trying to calm his breathing and the pounding of his excited heart, “Yeah…” he says, almost shy, shivering under Link’s ceaseless touches. Rhett pushes the dress further up, his cock twitching at the sight of Link’s pert ass, soft and tight and his to take.

****

Link pauses only to turn back toward the mirror and survey the surface of the counter in front of it, frantically searching for something. “There’s gotta be like… uh… So we can…” he says, trailing off as he uses the hand he’d been bringing Rhett off with to rummage through and knock over perfume and makeup bottles. “Oh… Maybe…”   
  
Link holds up a plain white jar, turning it around in his hand.   
  
Rhett leans in a bit too see, his cock pressing against Link’s behind. He brings his hands to Link’s hips to steady himself a bit but keeps the position, trying to discern what it is Link’s holding in his hand.   
  
“Jen said this can help with anything, I think it’s safe, and uh-”   
  
Rhett furrows his brow, unable not to smile. “Is that coconut oil?”

****

“Mhm.”   
  
“It’s safe,” Rhett confirms, plucking the jar out of Link’s hands.    
  
“Oh,” Link says softly. He looks over his shoulder at Rhett, carefully watching him unscrew the lid off the jar.    
  
He tears his gaze off the real Rhett and looks at him in the mirror instead, impatient as he watches Rhett dip his fingers into the jar and take just the tiniest bit of oil. It’s white and creamy, but melts almost immediately in Rhett’s warm hands - the clear, oily substance soon dripping off his fingers. He places the opened jar back on the counter along with its lid, and rubs his hands together to spread the oil around a bit. The sweet smell of coconut fills the room. It smells almost tropical, perfectly complimenting Link’s bright dress and how hot the room seems to be. 

****

Link inhales deeply, perhaps because he’s fond of the smell. Maybe also because Rhett presses his oiled hands to his ass, palming the cheeks slowly, applying the oil liberally. Some of it drips down Link’s thighs, the trails left by the droplets ticklish, but where the oil drips, Rhett’s hands follow to rub it in, and Link may as well be called Angel, he thinks, because he’s in heaven.    
  
“Goodness, Rhett…” Link can, from that angle, mostly just see Rhett’s strong arms as they work on him and the appreciative look on Rhett’s face, both of which make him want to hide his own face into the crook of his elbow, the blush that spreads down his face and neck at seeing Rhett doing this to him ridiculous. “Fuck, Rhett,” Link moans when Rhett’s hands wander between his cheeks and he begins to spread them a little, rubbing the oil in and around Link’s most sensitive spot.    
  
Rhett meets his eyes in the mirror and bites his lip, pressing a finger more deliberately to that spot.    
“That feel good, baby?” Rhett asks, earning another moan from Link. Link nods quickly and looks down, feeling sweetly bashful again.    
  
“Just…” Link murmurs, voice muffled by the way he’s leaning against his arm, cheek pressed against his forearm, “Keep going.”

  
Rhett smiles and reaches over to dab a tad more of the oil onto his fingers, one of which he then presses to Link’s entrance.    
  
Link gasps, tensing up a little in anticipation. “Keep going,” he urges again before Rhett can even ask. Rhett slowly eases the finger all the way in, both of them trembling as he does. Link moves his hips back a bit more, urging Rhett to move, and Rhett does, slowly moving the finger out and back in again.   
All until Link whimpers, and Rhett freezes on the spot.   
  
“Link?” he asks quickly, concerned, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he stutters, backing up a little, making Link giggle breathlessly, if a bit irritatedly.    
  
“No, gosh,” Link says, eyes closed, “Do that again.”   
  
So Rhett does. He grins, all cheeks, as he presses closer to Link and adds another finger, leaning down to kiss the back of Link’s neck.    
Rhett finds that there’s that particular spot that makes Link fall apart, and does all he can to curl his fingers in a way they would brush against it.    
  
Link’s moans are louder, keening, and he urges Rhett on with both sweet and dirty words.   
  
“Fuck, baby, just like that, Rhett, fuck,  _ fuck.” _ __   
  


Rhett can barely take any more of it, rock hard and aching, his cock only so lucky to fit between Link’s perfect thighs while his fingers are inside him.    
  
When Link moans louder than before, even asking Rhett to go deeper, Rhett has to ask. “Shit, Link, can I-”   
  
“Yes, yes,” Link says immediately, nodding for emphasis. 

****

Rhett pulls his fingers out and reaches for the oil, slicking himself up. He kisses Link’s neck again, and positions himself better before pressing to Link’s waiting hole.    
His own hand feels amazing on his cock, but it’s nothing compared to how good he feels inside Link. Link’s so tight, slick and warm, and takes him so well.   
  
Rhett holds on, unmoving until he’s sure Link’s adjusted to him. “Link…” he calls softly, tentatively, and Link’s hips stutter on their own, but then he’s blatantly asking: 

****

“God, Rhett, please, fuck me-”

****

So Rhett does.   
His hands find Link’s hips again and he holds him like that as he starts out slow, the sharp lines of Link’s hipbones palpable under his gentle hands.    
  
Link’s cock is trapped somewhere under the folds of his tight dress, and he reaches down to pull the dress up a little, letting his cock protrude freely, and it bounces a bit as Rhett takes him from the back.   
When Link reaches back down to adjust himself a little, Rhett notices it and then he’s leaning over Link, fucking him even deeper as his still perfectly slick hand finds Link’s cock.    
  
Link moans, looking up at his own face in the mirror, his eyes darting back from how disheveled he looks to how perfectly filthy Rhett looks behind him as he mutters profanities, lost in the pleasure they share.

****

“Ah, fuck me, baby…” Link mumbles, mostly just to get a reaction out of Rhett, who obviously likes it because he then thrusts harder, pinning Link to the counter and making the bottles and jars that litter it rattle a bit. It also makes Link moan loudly, something he can’t say he expected, but then, with Rhett fucking him, can’t say he didn’t expect.

****

The harder Rhett fucks Link, the more his hand slides over Link’s dick, in sync with the erratic movements of his hips. Rhett moves his other hand from Link’s hip to his shoulder to anchor himself better as he buries himself deeper inside Link, his thrusts quickening with each passing moment.   
  
Link writhes underneath him, very vocal, begging Rhett to fuck him even harder. When Link turns speechless, breathless, only having it in himself to moan, Rhett’s eyes are glued to the mirror and he can’t look away from how good Link looks being fucked. He thrusts harder, just to see again how they look when they move together like this.    
  
Link is looking at the image of them too, mouth open as he moans, breathing heavily.    
  
“Fuck,” Link says loudly, closing his eyes when it all becomes a bit too much, almost pushing him over the edge, “I’m close. Gosh, Rhett, I’m so-” he rambles, trailing off as Rhett moves even faster, evidently close as well.   
  
“Ah, fuck,” Link squeaks suddenly, and then he’s coming, tensing up and moaning loudly. Rhett feels his come on his hand and strokes him through it gently, albeit messily, because of the newly added slickness as well as the fact that he’s so close to coming himself it’s hard to think about anything else.   
  
“Link, I…” he trails off, his movements frantic and impassioned.   
  
Link pushes himself back harder onto Rhett’s dick, gyrating his hips in what he hopes is a pleasant way. “C’mon, Rhett.”   
  
When Link grinds back against him a little, it’s what tips Rhett over the edge. He brings the hand he’s brought Link off with up to hold onto Link’s hip as he comes inside him, still thrusting minutely as he grunts, trying to catch a breath.

****

When he gets his breathing under control, he opens his eyes to look in the mirror, and the sight is almost enough to get him hard again. Link, looking properly fucked, bent over in front of him, looking up at him with those mischievous eyes.    
  
“You alright?” Link asks from beneath him, smirking, and Rhett tries to mirror the smirk before leaning down to lie on top of Link, successfully pinning him down to the counter.   
  
“I’m dead,” Rhett whispers, making Link laugh, “I died and went to heaven.”   
  
“Get off,” Link says, still laughing, wiggling his hips a little in order to get Rhett to move. “You can be dead up in the loft, c’mon.”    
Rhett chuckles and gets up carefully, pulling out slowly before he straightens up. Link gets up as well, pulling his dress down over his come-stained front and his smooth, oiled-up ass.    
  
Rhett smiles fondly as he watches him do it, and Link rolls his eyes at him.    
  
“Oh,” Link suddenly says, his hand going back to his behind. “Oh, gosh,” he says, his eyes widening.   
  
“What?” Rhett asks, concern taking over him, “What is it?”   
  
Link turns to face him, bringing his other hand up to push his glasses up his nose. “Nothin’. Just… Can feel it running down my thigh,” he says bashfully, making Rhett’s mouth hang open.   
  
“Oh,” Rhett says, looking at Link, dumbfounded. Perhaps a tiny bit turned on. “I… Let me get you some…” he scrambles for the make-up removing wipes and takes one out of the box. He puts his hand on Link’s thigh in a silent proposition for him to spread his legs, which Link then does, looking up at him with adoring eyes.   
  
Rhett wipes down the insides of Link’s delicate thighs, carefully touching him as he looks at him. When he’s done, he bunches the wipe up and sets it aside, but brings his hand back under Link’s dress and keeps it on his thigh as he leans in to kiss him. Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s middle and pulls him closer, kissing back languidly.    
  
When they break apart, Rhett is the first to speak. “Seriously, bo, everyone in Buies Creek had their ideas of heaven scrambled. Can’t believe how long it took us to get to this.”   
  
“Took me getting into a dress,” Link says with a grin, “And it’s not even my first time wearing one.”   
  
“Maybe it was the farts,” Rhett says, trying to look contemplative, making Link giggle.    
  
Rhett kisses him again.

****

“You suggesting we died of methane poisoning and got to heaven?” Link asks once he’s done being kissed, and then he’s the one kissing Rhett, short and happy.   
  
“I love you,” Rhett says, in the midst of all their ridiculous banter. Link’s mouth widens in a smile, his pearly whites spreading like butter on toast.    
  
“I love you too,” Link says, still smiling so happily it’s a bit embarrassing. He averts his eyes, looking down and suddenly busying himself with putting Rhett back inside his boxers, and then pulling and buttoning his jeans up. Rhett cranes his neck down and tilts his head so he can kiss Link again, and Link reciprocates, smiling even into the kiss.   
  
“You’re so pretty,” Rhett says, and Link’s heart soars a little. But not as much as when Rhett goes on, “And I don’t even mean the dress and all. Just, every day. You’re such a pretty guy.”

****

Link bites the inside of his cheek. “Man, I ain’t pretty. You meant handsome, right?”   
  
Rhett presses his nose up to Link’s, the look in his eyes a challenge. “No.”

****  
Link laughs, squirming out of Rhett’s embrace. “Shut up.”   
  
“My pretty man,” Rhett teases, and Link pushes his chest affectionately.   
  
“Get off,” Link says weakly, through a laugh.   
  
Rhett laughs as well, loosening his hold on Link so that the other man can move. Link looks around briefly before picking up the tube of red lipstick and uncapping it.    
  
“You wanna go take a shower and then go up to the loft?” Link asks, his eyes on the lipstick which he twirls between his fingers.   
  
“Sure,” Rhett says, looking at the lipstick as well.   
  
Link brings the lipstick closer to Rhett’s chest, and  _ oh,  _ Rhett thinks,  _ he’s about to write on it. _ It dawns on him a moment before Link starts doing it, but he doesn’t think of moving away.   
  
_ “L… i… n… k…” _ Link spells it out as he writes on Rhett’s chest in bright red cursive, finishing with a wide smile.    
  
“What was that for?” Rhett asks, faking indignancy.    
  
Link smiles, leaning up to kiss him. “That’s so you know whose pretty man you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always this is [my tumblr](http://www.rhincoln.tumblr.com), feel free to come talk to me !


End file.
